Michael Jacobs Productions
Logo descriptions by Codyfinke6 and Michael Bass Logo captures by Eric S. and mr3urious Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly and GETENT 1st Logo (September 20, 1987-April 30, 1990) Nickname: "MJP", "Script Writing", "MJP Signature" Logo: On a light blue gradient background, we see the letters "MJP" in a Gothic-like font. Then we see Michael Jacobs' signature writing. After that, the word "PRODUCTIONS" is seen below his signature. The background suddenly changes when Michael Jacobs' signature is writing itself. FX/SFX: The writing, a la Desilu, the background change. Music/Sounds: * On the pilot episode, the end theme plays over it. * On episodes 2 and 3, it's the snippet of the last few notes of the My Two Dads theme song. * 1987-1988: A four-note flute theme, based on the My Two Dads theme song. * On episode 7 "Once a Son", the logo is silent. * 1988-1990: A jazzy jingle based on the My Two Dads theme played by Max Carl. This was used starting on episode 13 "Joey's Mother-in-Law". Music/Sounds Variant: * There is also a high toned jazzy theme. * There is also a rearranged version of the jazzy theme. Availability: Rare, seen on My Two Dads, which is intact on the DVDs. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (April 26-May 24, 1991) Logo: On a gray marble background, we see the words "Michael Jacobs" in a gold script font with "PRODUCTIONS" in a tall silver font below it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Rare. Only seen on the first season of Dinosaurs. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (September 18-25, 1991) Logo: On a background of paper colored blue, we see "Michael Jacobs" in a written font, with a pencil reading "Productions" through the hook of the "J". Also in the logo is a person smoking a pipe, a drawing of a 3D object, and text reading "Act one fade in", "A family, a kitchen table, something happens...", "Call Patti", and "Help!" writing in the bottom right corner. FX/SFX: We see "help!" writing in on the bottom right corner. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks very cheaply drawn, and looks like something that was made in MS Paint. Music/Sounds: The end theme of Dinosaurs. Availability: Rare. Only seen on the first two season two episodes of Dinosaurs on DVD. It wasn't used on season one episodes, which have the previous logo above. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (October 2, 1991-January 20, 2017) Nickname: "The Shining Jacobs" Logo: On a gray gradient background, we see the text: Michael Jacobs P R O D U C T I O N S The name and "PRODUCTIONS" shines, making the text brighter. Variant: On The Torkelsons, this logo doesn't shine at all on some episodes. FX/SFX: The shining. Music/Sounds: A short guitar theme (which trails off into the It's a Laugh Productions logo on Girl Meets World), but on Dinosaurs, the closing theme played over this logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On the Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets World of Terror", the theme is slightly sped up and in a Halloween-eerie style. Availability: Seen on Dinosaurs, Boy Meets World, and The Torkelsons (which was retitled Almost Home in its second season). The logo was recently revived on Girl Meets World, a sequel series to Boy Meets World, which premiered on Disney Channel in the summer of 2014. Also seen on Misery Loves Company, Maybe This Time, You Wish, Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane and Lost at Home. Scare Factor: None, the music is very soothing.